


Falling down

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain Sex, Smut, They love each other so much, my heart is happy!!, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Armie and timmy make love while it’s raining out





	Falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to falling down by lil peep for this :)
> 
>  
> 
> I know xxxtentacion is in this song but I wanted to let u know that if you know, I don’t support him and just enjoy the song, pretty much only peeps part so yea :)

Armie opened him up gently as gentle as the rain coming down outside. They hadn’t seen each other in 3 months because of separate press and movies. Late night phone calls and sleeping in empty beds had took a toll on them. They knew they had to find a way to each other even if that meant cutting some press short and not going to everything. Good news is, is that they did. They had both decided they were taking a few months off just to get away from the spotlight to focus on each other and their mental and physical health. 

This particular night is the first night they had been with one another in the same room in awhile. It was the first night they had been in their home together after sleeping in hotel after hotel for what seemed like forever. 

It was rainy and they were aching for each other’s touch. Armie made the first move kissing Timmy softly, then Timmy’s soft white shirt came off and armies pants had been chucked somewhere in the room, Armie laid Timmy on the bed and couldn’t help but moan, it felt so good to have Timmy’s bare skin against his again. Armie reached over to their dresser and grabbed the lube  
“Is this okay” Armie asked  
“Yes” Timmy smiled  
Armie put some on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He kissed Timmy’s forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, anywhere he could reach that would make him feel loved, then he opened him up as loving as he could, after a few minutes of that Timmy started to moan and made armies heart happy to know he was doing a good job.  
“Ready sweetheart”  
“Always” Timmy says softly  
Armie pulled his finger out, wiped them on a towel and positioned himself above Timmy, intertwining their fingers before pushing in, they had both like the small intimate act.  
Armie started to thrust in and closed his eyes in ecstasy, Timmy felt so warm inside, so soft, perfect. It was a slow loving pace, usually the way to went when they hadn’t seen each other for a moment or missed each other.

 

“ah....ah.....ah" Timmy's soft moans fill the air while armies quiet grunts collided with them. Soon enough you could hear skin slapping against skin, their love filled the air and if you were close enough you could feel it to. 

Armie loved knowing that Timmy was in a pleasure, and knowing that in this very moment made Armie even more turned on, Armie stopped for a moment and looked into Timothèe eyes sweetly  
“Can I try something”  
“Course” Timmy muttered  
Armies dick slid out of him easily and he walked Timmy’s wobbly legs over to the window and had him face the window, where the rain was gently rolling down it. Armies chest was pressed against his back. He kissed behind Timmy’s ear and neck, shoulders, even the small mole that layer there, he cherished every part of that boy and would never be sorry about it. Armie spread his legs so he could fit back in there, Timmy moaned loud when he felt Armie fill him up once again. Armie grabbed Timmy’s hips and thrusted in  
“I....I love you” Armie says breathing heavily  
“Ahh... fuck... I love you to Armie” Timmy says shakily  
They continued their love making until they both came 2 times, Armie grunting loud when he came in Timmy.  
Armie Cleaned them both up and dressed Timmy in a big white t shirt of his and white boxers, he looked like an angel, they held each other tight that night and had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got this idea from waking up at 2 am and saw it was raining out, I instantly thought of Armie and Timmy and I needed something to cheer me up sooo yea hope it makes you happy to 
> 
> Also this is only my second time writing smut so I hope it was decent :)
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is appreciated ❤️


End file.
